Searching for You
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Slight EdWinry. After the events of the movie, Winry has Edward's daughter. No one knows how she came to have her, but the daughter knows one thing: she will bring her uncle and father back from Earth.


_**PT: Hi, people :3 Ed is cute, but when he's eighteen, he's hot 8D Yes, I am a hopeless, shrieking Edward fangirl :D He is just so…**_

_**-Faints-**_

_**-Wakes up after five minutes-**_

_**I can't believe I'd fangirl anyone, ever. It scares me a bit. Anyways, I haven't gone very far in FMA; I just started last week. Already, I've watched the movie, watched the first and third episode and I'm reading the manga. I'm reading chapter 31 right now. Anyways, here's a fic. I was really dissatisfied by the end of the movie and everything; by and by, I thought up of a plot. Please, note that this is my first time I'm using a major OC as the main character, so don't kill me. I'll try to keep her as un-Mary Sue-ish as I can. 'Nuff said, read DA FIC!! By the way, I'm trying to post some FMA stuff on DeviantArt. My DA account user is PTDaHood. It's too early to tell you that, since I've been having difficulties with posting recently, but this is just in case. Oh, yeah. I reply to reviews by typing them down in every new chapter. Just thought you might need to know. Also, be warned that I'm always giving cliffies, so don't overreact when I use them :P I have A LOT of fics to work on now, so note that my updates won't be fast. K, NOW READ THE FIC.**_

_Disclaimer: I just want Ed to be real, nothing more. Eeeeddddddd 8D_

WARNINGS: OCness, violence, blood, gore, maybe sexual references, bad language (What'd you expect?)

**:PROLOGUE:**

My name is Erin Elric—but that wasn't always my name. I was once Erin Rockbell—last name being my mother's so my father's enemies wouldn't come after his daughter.

People around knew I was Edward Elric's daughter, so I didn't see much point. Still, my mother wouldn't tell me why. She merely told me that—if she had it her way—I'd've been granted my father's last name. To have Edward Elric, she told me, as my father was nothing to be ashamed of. It was something to be proud of.

I live in Resembool, a village in Amestris, a city. That's been my home since always and my family's from there too.

I'm pretty sure that you've heard of my father by now, Edward Elric. He and his younger brother—my uncle, Alphonse Elric—stayed in another world to keep this one safe. They destroyed the Gate of Alchemy on the other side, on Earth, another world. My teacher Mustang—yes, he was my master—destroyed the side here, on our world.

You must've heard of Roy Mustang; he was part of the military. The 'Flame Alchemist.'

One day, when I was five, I just begged him to teach me alchemy. I thought it would make my father proud if he were here.

I begged for days, when the stubborn man rejected. I kept begging until he finally consented.

I don't know why he did, but I think he saw something in me that reminded him of my father.

I guess, maybe. I'm a lot like him. I was more like him than my mother. I had the same exact appearance—except that there was something about me that made it clear that I was a girl. I even had the same personality. The only thing I could note that resembled my mother was the fact that I was interested in automail.

I was born the same year Edward left. It was roughly a month after; I came early because Mustang-sensei touched my mother's stomach. She didn't tell anyone how she came to bear me, when she'd never…well, you know—the way you have children. She'd never done that before. I've always assumed it had something to do with alchemy.

I was ten when I desired to know Edward.

When I was younger, my mother, Winry, would tell me stories about him and Al. Other people who knew him told me about him as well.

Hearing so much…I had such a desire to know him. To feel the love of the father I've only heard of. He was a mere whisp of smoke that I hardly recognized.

I was a naïve ten years old when I came to a decision: after hearing so much, I wanted to bring Ed and Al back. I had to. They were my family. Family I've never even known. They were just heroes of a story.

I guess I just couldn't stand not knowing them anymore. They didn't even know Erin Rockbell existed.

So, this is my story. This is my story of my search of my family.

Whoever is reading this, do not tear your eyes away.

Read on.

_**PT: Yeah, no flames. I find those extremely annoying XO Plus, if you don't like Mary Sues, then why the hell are you still reading this?!**_

_**Anyways, review, please!!**_

_**Some things might not be clear in this chappy; it'll all clear up eventually.**_


End file.
